


Hope hurts

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Short work, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble-type ficlet (205 words); a watcher sees the two in love and her heart aches as she reflects upon her feelings.<br/>My first ever attempt at a fan fiction work of any kind, hence the shortness. Just testing to see if I can do it! (And if I can work out how to post, of course.)<br/> Please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Con and Ted were talking happily together; unaware of the envious eyes watching them.

 

The watcher sighed quietly and sadly to herself, knowing in her heart that these feelings were pointless. No matter how deep they were she must not and could not act upon them. Her close relationship with the two meant that she must step away from the thoughts. Her heart rebelled, she didn't want to, but she could not try to come between two people who meant so much to her.

 

She had waited patiently for the right moment to declare her feelings, only for it to be too late. Perhaps her love would have been refused anyway, Con and Ted were right for each other, so obviously in love. For her to have been rejected would have been worse, even unbearable, at least this way she could still dream, and perhaps even hope just a little. Hoping hurt, but she could not help doing it.

 

She sighed again, before turning to greet her two friends, a bright smile masking the pain in her heart. Hopefully one day she would find someone else to love, someone who would also love her. Until then she could only wait and dream, and yes, hope.

 

 

\---

 

**Thank you for reading, kudos is really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never intended updating this, it just happened.

She woke, stretched drowsily, her heart stopping as she saw the dark head on the pillow beside her. For a moment she thought it was the one she had loved for many years, then realised, with just a touch of disappointment that it wasn’t. That love was gone, happy with another.  
So was this love lying peacefully beside her, or just another lonely soul, like herself, like the few she had known over the years, as she had searched. Yet there was something familiar in this person, she felt comfortable lying here beside them, had invited them here. Was it an invitation or inevitable she half smiled, knowing who this was. Knowing that whilst she herself had hopelessly watched and waited, this girl had been doing the same for her. Both had dreamed of someone who seemed beyond each. In her case that had proven true, but here, now, she knew the others hope had come true just by being next to her.  
She smiled, a real smile this time, this wasn’t the girl she had waited for, but this was still perhaps love, fresh, delicate, yet possible because of all the years that had already gone between them. She must not compare one against the other, but reach out and embrace this one, this person who had so patiently waited, just as she herself had waited.  
The other stirred and turned to her, their eyes glowing, a smile on their face, and her heart knew this was love. Hope had hurt, but she did not need to hope any more, she had found love.


End file.
